Lexi's world in a nutshell
by daydreaming8
Summary: Lexi belongs to this group called "Elements" like her friends Maddi, Jamie & Tyler. They have to fight against a group called "Demons". They are going to a school where there are three other groups called "Vampires""Werewolves" and "Fairies".Each group have different abilities.But Lexi has another ability too. A story of finding out about personal issues, teenager problems & love!
1. Lexi's world in a nutshell

Basically Lexi and her friends Maddi, Jamie and Tyler have special abilities. They are called „Elements" and they have to fight against a group called „Demons". All of them are going to an ordinary school where there are also three other groups with special abilities called „Vampires", „Werewolves" and „Fairies". But than there are also normal people without any abilities. The people of New York know about these groups and know that they are not getting along with each other. Some of them have prejudices against one of the groups and sometimes they are trying to provoke a fight. Mainly against the „Demons" because they are well-known for their hate against ordinary people.

 **At Jades place, Lexi's home**

 _-„I'm sorry Mum, but I can't stay here right now. This man is not good for you. I can feel it".-_

 _-„Lexi, you don't know him. Just because you count on your ability. It doesn't mean it has to be right every time. You messed up a few times so why not this time? Not that I question my unique daughter but you are young and it is a learning process. So don't worry about it, it is not your business."-_

 _-„Yes Mum, I messed up sometimes and yes it happened more often the last month but I'm serious this time I'm 100% sure. He is not the right guy. Believe me please."-_

 _-„No, I know him and I know him better than you. I understand that you want to protect me but it is not necessary. I'm really lucky to have him in my life. So please calm down, unpack your bags and stay. You know we can talk about everything!"_

 _-„Sorry Mum, but not this time. I'm old enough to decide what is right for me and I'm not feeling good around him. I'll be at father's place and stay there as long as I have to. I don't want to get this any further so that we don't talk anymore so we should stop here now."-_

Lexi took here suitcase and went to the door. Before she opened the door she took a quick look to her Jade again. She had never seen her so sad. Even if she had never seen her crying she never thought that it would upset her that much. But this time her father Sam was the better choice. Her father had an apartment close to her mother's house. After her mother betrayed him with another guy, they split up. Because of Lexi's ability, she and her father found out that there was another man in Jade's life. It was not on purpose that Lexi found out about it. Since her mother had taken strong pills to prevent Lexi from finding out her secret. The man had also taken pills.

Lexi and her dad never got the chance to see him or know his name. That was something about the ability ‚Feel the surface' Lexi didn't like. She could feel or see more or less what is deep inside a persons mind but how much and how intense, depended on many things. One time her mother was very sick and forgot about the pills, Lexi had to drive her to the hospital. When her mother got a panic attack she wanted to hold her close and because she was weak, Lexi was able to get a little view inside her mothers mind. Her ability usually reacted when she was very close to someone and looked them deep into their eyes. Also she had to wear a necklace which had the form of a scroll with an amber on it. Inside the amber there was the word „Destiny" and a little moon underneath. This necklace meant a lot to her.

While she was waiting for the train to her fathers place, she was absent minded playing with her necklace. She looked at her phone and thought about calling her best friend Maddi. She would understand her. She searched for Maddis's number and called her.

 _-‚Hey Lexi, what's up?'-_

 _-‚I will move to my father's place temporarily'-_

 _-‚Really? what happened? Your mother still supports Cody right?'-_

 _-,Yes, exactly! She is so stubborn and she also questioned my ability again because I messed up the last months. I coudn't convince her so I needed to leave. I still want to protect her and I will find a way to prove her I'm right. It might not happened the next week but I'm sure she will understand me soon.'-_

 _-‚Yeah let's hope so..but I completely understand your decision and I will help you of course.'_

More people were getting in the train and it was getting louder. A women got a seat in front of her.

 _-‚Thank you Maddi, well its getting loud here so I'll see you tomorrow for training?'-_

 _-‚Yeah sure. And don't worry about the training so much you will make it this time. And when there are any problems, call me! -_

 _-‚Yes of course. Thank you again Maddi'-_

After 15 minutes she finally arrived at the station. She didn't call her father but she knew that he would let her live at his place. She was always welcomed and her father often suggested her to stay at his place and he also knew about the fights with her mother.

When she stepped outside the train, she listened to music on her way to her father's place which was just a 5 minutes walk.

She rang the doorbell and her father opened.

That's it for the first chapter! What do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me and leave a comment below for any suggestions!

x B


	2. At her father's place

„Hey Lexi" - Her father said with a surprised face.

-„Hey Dad, sorry that I didn't call you but I need to stay at your place. At least for a few days, please."

-„Of course you can stay, what happened? Well, wait before you go to your room and unpack your bags. Daisy is making some snacks, so then you can tell me everything calmly."

-„Good idea, I'm starving."

After their parents split up, her father had left. Lexi couldn't live at his place for a long time because her father was working seven days a week and she was literally too young to decide. So her parents decided that she should live at Jocelyn's, her childhood home at first. When she graduated, she would be allowed/abel to decide for her own. At that time Lexi was too young to understand it, but later she could understand their decision. Moreover, she always talked to her dad, when he had time and they also met as often as it was possible. But still, Lexi missed her father very much. Her school was close and it was good to come home, have dinner and have someone to talk to. There was always this strong tension between her and her mum. She couldn't understand why her mother had betrayed her father ‚but they also had never really talked about it.

Lexi went inside her room. Her father absolutely wanted to have an extra room for his daughter so that she always had the feeling of „home" and that she could always stay. That was something Lexi loved about her father. Actually her father looked really serious and proud but he cared so much about her and other people that his outer appearance deceptive. They both always had a strong connection to each other and Lexi could always trust him. She also told him almost everything. Except for boy things, because he didn't really understand it. He always wanted her to be safe. That was his first rule.

Lexi looked at her bed with all of her pillows. She was so happy to be here. Her phone vibrated. It was a message from Maddi.

 _Hey Lex, hope you are fine? What did your dad say? I wanted to ask if u want to hang out tonight. Jamie and I will go to Tyler's house. Christin will also be there and we want to have some „elemental talk" and of course I want to talk about this new Vampire in class -Kyle-, will you come_?

Christin was Tyler's cousin. She was on a different school but she often was at Tyler's house. Their family was huge and they often had family meetings about these groups in town and other stuff that involved them. Christin was very pretty and all the boys at her school loved her. She was this pretty girl who looked innocent and sweet but also could be a bitch. Luckily Lexi was getting along with her, but Maddi was not like that. She was really jealous and often compared herself with Christin. That's why they sometimes argued about the dumbest things.

Lexi red the message. She wanted to go to Tyler's house but her father came first. She texted Maddi back that she would come as soon as possible but she first wanted to talk about everything with her dad. She unpacked her bags and went to the living room where Daisy was putting down some snacks. Coffee was ready and her father was sitting at the couch with his cup of coffee in his hands. Lexi had designed it herself and gave it to him as a present a few years ago.

„You want some coffee ?" Daisy asked.

„Yes, please!"

Daisy handed her a cup. When her hands touched Lexi's, Lexi got a little view inside Daisy's mind. It was quick enough to know that Daisy was worried about her father. She couldn't see deeper and maybe find out what it was but she was a little bit shocked. Daisy didn't look at her but she noticed that Lexi saw it. When she poured the coffee, she barely looked at her, but she gave Lexi a hint with her mouth. She said „later" without a sound. Lexi nodded. Daisy was the cleaning lady for her father. After their parents split up Sam was not able to handle hard work and his apartment, so he decided to get some help. Lexi liked Daisy because she was a good women in her fathers life and she sometimes wished they would be together.

„So, what happened?"

„Actually, the same as last time, but this time I couldn't stay. I drives me crazy. I wish I could touch him and see inside him and see his true color. But because he knows about my ability it's never going to happen. Little inside views which I tried out through touches when we prepared dinner or when he gave me something, didn't work or at least it was not important. Why the hell does touching when you are sleeping never work?"

„I understand your anger hon, but this ability just does not work on people who sleep. You need to accept that. Even if me and your mum split up, I care. You know that and I know we have to do something. You know that vampires have the power to compel someone. Maybe let's try out some basics till we try harder. But I assure you we will find out who this guy is and what he wants.

Lexi took a zip from her delicious coffee.

„Yes, you are right maybe we should ask a vampire.., the problem is who?'

-„Well I heard that there is this new boy in class.., Kyle or what's his name? You should ask him for help."-

„How do you know that?' Lexi asked confused.

„Well, I have my ears everywhere and I have connections you know?" her father laughed.

„Oh man, dad", she laughed „I don't really know him and it is impolite to ask for a favor when you don't know this person"

„Sure, but I know you are good in making new contacts with different groups. You are not like Jake."

„Well he.., whatever I will meet Maddi and Jake at Tyler's place. His cousin Christin is also there. I will tell them about it and ask them for help. We will see. But also thanks for letting me stay at your apartment. I seriously couldn't deal with Mum the last days and today was more than enough."

„Always sweetie, you are always welcome. No need to ask. You are my daughter. And yes tell them and ask them. Maybe they also have other ideas."

„Yeah, sure!"

She took a last zip from her coffee and went to the kitchen where Daisy was cutting some vegetables for dinner.

'I think it's time to talk'- Lexi said while she closed the door


	3. „You think the woman has depression?

**In the kitchen: Lexi and Daisy**

Lexi sat on the table watching Daisy preparing dinner.

-„So tell me why do you worry about dad?" Lexi asked.

-„Well..,there was this woman who came to visit your dad a few times the last month. I don't know the name but she looked really unhappy and kind of sick all the time. Sam told me that the woman needs help and he is trying to help her."

-„Why didn't he tell me about her?"

-„I don't know, but I assume he is ashamed."

-„Ashamed? why should he be ashamed? I would never be mad at him for helping someone. But you know what, I'll ask him now about her. But why do you worry?"

-„Because I think he isn't the right person to ask for help. Your father had never experienced anything that has to do with helping people in this case. I think he doesn't really understand anything about depression and stuff like that."

-„You think the woman has depression?"

-„Yes I have the feeling because she is not capable to work at the moment and I heard that she had told your dad she will get a therapist."

-„Oh.. I understand and you are right, dad is really inexperienced and he is always trying to avoid these topics. For him it is not comprehensible and he cannot really understand why someone become depressed. I hope he won't make her feel silly because I know him and I know that he make fun of people who are fighting against mental issues.

-„Good point and yes, that is true. I would suggest you to ask him about her and maybe you can help him."

-„Of course I will. I'm more experienced on that topic because I helped many people with mental problems."

-„Yes you did. So I need to get dinner ready. I will let you alone talk.

-„Thank you Daisy! You are the best!"

-„You are welcome."

Lexi took a soda from the fridge and went to the living room where her father was watching a football game. She knew how she will ask him about the women.

-„Dad I need to talk to you! I know you didn't really had the chance to talk to me about what is going on at your place right now but Daisy told me about this woman. Can you tell me what she has?"

Her dad looked at her. He seemed to be surprised at first but than he nodded. From his face Lexi could see that it was not easy for him but he knew that sooner or later she would confront him with that.

-„I don't know what Daisy told you, but her name is Anna. I know her from work. We were getting along with each other very well and we sometimes met. Since her bureau changed, the new situation completely influenced her. Her colleagues weren't nice and it seemed like they bully her in some ways. She didn't feel comfortable anymore and she started hating going to work. She always was in a bad mood. Months after she decided to go to the doctor because she got really sick and it also influences her mental health. Her doctor told her to go to a therapist because he saw that she needed professional help and that her sickness is the effect of her new working situation. Medical staff would not help her because it is actually something psychic.

-„Wow that is not good" Lexi said.

-„No and when she gets her first meeting for the therapist, she told me that she will not work for the ext few months which I can't not understand. Seriously what therapist is that please? And the doctor said that she is in a kind of depression right now so that she will get meetings every week to handle it"

-„Dad" Lexi said." Don't be so hard. People with mental illness can't really help it. It is not their fault. It is an acknowledged illness. It needs time. You don't help her with being like „Pull yourself together". She can't manage right now. You need to be nice and patient with her.

-„But Lexi it is crack-brained. Just because it is a new situation? She has a voice she could use. Also she should just ignore her colleges. They can't really influence her that much that she had to run to a therapist. And her little therapist is completely overreacting." - Her dad was kind of making fun of the therapist. This word was not really in his vocabulary and he always looked at this topic with distance and a lack of understanding.

-„DAD" Lexi started almost screaming. „It is something in our society which can happen to anyone so the best thing you can do is be there for her and do not let her alone with that. It is the worst thing you could do to her! Should I…

-„ NO" her father interrupted. „No way, she should not know that I have told you that and also not your mother!Please Lexi"

„Sure , but maybe I have the power…"  
-„NO", her father interrupted her again. We will see when she will tell me more about her meetings with this therapist boy. Maybe she will finally tell me what is wrong or anything that could help. Maybe she won't tell me anything because suddenly she is full of secrets. She never had secrets she didn't share with me. I mean we know each other, such a long time but now she had so many I never would expect.

Lexi's mobile rang. She looked at her screen. It was a text message from Maddi. She took it back into her pocket.

Her father looked at her and said

-„ It's alright, i will give you more details when i got new informations but still thank you sweetie".

-„Always dad, and of course I won't tell anybody. But dad, she looked him straight in the eyes,"just be nice to her, it is not her fault and it also must be hard for her to talk about it with you. It is very personal remember that".

With that said Lexi took her phone again. Maddi wanted to know when she will drive to Tyler's place and if she can pick her up before.

She wrote back: „ _Yes I'll be at your place at 7"._

Lexi went back into her room. She took a book from her school. It was about the elements and all of their abilities. She had to prepare some stuff for Monday. For there homework they had to find out how they could protect there necklace. It was there symbol. Every element have a necklace but they are all different. They were necessary that their ability work on people. If they don't wear it it wouldn't work. She wrote down a few sentence to finish her homework before she get ready.


	4. What is wrong with Christin?

Inside the car:

-‚Lexi, before we leave, does this T-shit fit me? I didn't know what to wear, so I need your advice.'

-‚Ehh..Maddi,' Lexi said puzzled, 'Why did you dress up for Tyler? Did I miss something?'

-‚Oh Sorry.. NOO! Not for Tyler, for…Maddi paused '…for Kyle, we texted a bit and maybe we will meet tonight after the 'Elemental talk'..I know it is not safe that we will definitely meet each other but just in case.., I don't want to look stupid..you understand?'

\- ‚Okaaaaay', Lexi said surprised but didn't want to destroy the excitement. ‚Yes it fits you and your makeup completes the look perfectly so don't worry!You look good Maddi. Can I drive now?'

-‚Yes, let's go!.. I know we just texted that we could meet sometime but we talked about tonight and maybe he will ask me to meet him somewhere in the city. Vampires are best known for surprises and Kyle …you know.. he is DAT ! (Definitely a ten).'

-‚Oh YES Vampires definitely are!' Lexi added with a picture in a head from an old memory ‚I just saw him once at school so I can't really tell but I'm lucky for you that you and Kyle are texting! I mean go for it Maddi', Lexi wanted to tease her friend.

Maddi laughed at that point but nodded with a big smile on her face.

While Lexi was starting the car she thought that if he was DAT, she hoped Maddi will get her chance in some way. Maddi never had a boyfriend in her life and Lexi begrudge it to Maddi so much!

After some chatting about Kyle and of course Tyler's annoying cousin Christin, they arrived at the parking lot. Tyler's family were quite rich and they definitely show it. A big house with a big front garden, two heavy cars on the side and a great veranda. It was impressive. Everyone in class were a little bit jealous of Tyler's wealth. Especially his football team. But the good thing was that Tyler and his family were good people and everyone in the city actually liked them. They were kind and they were always trying to support their children and the city in any way possible. Moreover, they often spend money on different organizations.

Just a quick look in the mirror, a little splash of perfume and Lexi and Maddi stepped out of the car.

-‚There you are.' Tyler opened the door.

-‚Hey Tyler',Lexi said.

-‚Hey', Maddi said closing the door behind her.

Tyler's parents Robert and Anna were out and everyone were sitting in the living room. Some drinks and snacks laid on the table. Lexi saw Christin staring at her which made her feel a little bit uncomfortable. She tried to ignore it. Next to her were Jamie, lounging in the armchair as usual.

Lexi and Maddi sat down in a beanbag on the floor. For an elemental talk, they all threw their necklaces in the middle of the circle, which was scratched of the table. The circle was their group symbol and every person who belonged to the elemental group had an individual necklace which they needed for their abilities.

Tyler had a necklace with an arrow, Jamie a question mark, Maddi a crown, Christin an anchor and Lexi with her scroll.

-‚Alright, let's start with some elemental talk', Tyler started to say, 'Any news?'

-‚Yes', Jamie answered, 'I heard a demon was playing around at a theater last night. It destroyed some equipment and two people got marked.'

Demons are the group who always destroyed things. But the worst thing about demons were that they also marked people with a little „c". The little „c" on the skin meant „cursed". Demons sucked out good memories from normal people just for their own happiness and sometimes just for fun. People would never get them back. The fairies were trying to find out something like a cure to get them back but so far they hadn't been successful. That's why demons were the biggest problem in the city. Sadly people can be cursed more than once. Therefore, they get more „c" on their skin.

-‚That's terrible!', Tyler went on. ‚At school I also heard that the werewolves have seen some demons on the street last night, apparently they haven't done something stupid but maybe there is still a connection', Tyler pointed out.

-'Well I think you should ask some of your werewolf friend at school, maybe you will get some information. I'm sure they haven't done something yet,..like always. They found out something and we.., the Elements are the ones who have to take care of it in the end, right?', Jamie said playing with some snacks in his hands, ‚Best example Kyle, the new vampire'.

-'You are jealous, aren't you?', Maddi spread out loud, ..'you just see him as a strong competition!..and yes he definitely is. He is charming and knows how to treat girls the right way. Not like you, who just use them. Especially the vampire girls. I don't know why but I know they adore you and what do you do? You play with them…Always.'

Jamie began to laugh but before he could answer, Christin interrupted.

-‚Stop it! Guys!.. Jamie can treat his girls like he wants to! When the girls are too dumb to check what he is really doing.., than it is their problem and if Maddi wants to date this new vampire at school, she should do that, it is her own business. But I have to admit, he is hot!…But other than that, this is not our problem right now. The demons are and what we can do to take care of it. I would suggest that Tyler should ask his werewolf friend about last night and maybe Lexi', she looked at her,…'you could ask Mr. Cane if he knows something if he does, you are the one who will get the information at first.'

-‚Christin', Tyler looked at her.

Lexi looked at her annoyed. Mr. Cane was one of the teachers for the elemental group. He taught journalism at school. He was a good teacher and he always wanted his students to read between the lines. Actually every Elemental love his class because of that. But some time ago, Lexi had two personal situations where Mr. Cane has helped her with. Because she couldn't explain what it was and why Mr. Cane helped her, the elemental class, except her friends, they were all teasing her since then. Even the other groups have heard about her „connection" to and they often made some stupid jokes when she was around. She could stand there stupid jokes but it was still annoying. It was always a talking point and of course Christin had to remind her about that.

 _Did I expect something different from Christin?_

 _-‚_ Sure.., I can do that!', she answered. _It's no big Deal Lexi, Kill her with calm._

-‚Something else?', Tyler asked because he noticed the tense.

-‚No!', they all answered almost at the same time.

-‚Good, then I would suggest we should talk about the demon thing tomorrow after school. And now let's watch some Netflix so that everyone can calm down', Tyler said.

Christin stands up and walked in the direction where the toilet was. She forgot her phone on the couch. Lexi saw a text message coming in. She couldn't look away. She was too curious. Therefore, she looked at the screen. When the letters were making sense, she could make it in a sentence. _„Be careful Christin, Lexi is different."_


	5. Connection between Lexi & her teacher!

They rest of the evening went by very fast. When Lexi got home her dead was sitting in the living room watching TV.

-‚Hi Dad' she said.

-‚Hi Lexi', how was your night? her dad asked.

-‚It was good but I'm pretty tired. We talked about the attacks and we want to find some more details. But I guess I will go upstairs now because I have to finish a chapter for first class tomorrow. Don't want to forget that.'she smiled.

-‚Alright..and maybe I can ask Tyler's parents in the next days when we have our weekly meeting. But now go upstairs, finish your school work quickly and get some sleep. You need it, Lexi.' he said looking deep in her eyes.

Lexi had some issues with going to bed early and sleep in general. Even if she didn't need much sleep, she was more stressed the whole week and it totally influenced her mood. It also weaken her strength for being an element.

 **Next Day at school: It's 8 am Mr. Daniel Cane's class: Journalism**

Mr. Cane was rereading some sentence from the book, Lexi read last night.

-‚So guys what did you learn about killing demons in small rooms? There was something different than usual. Can somebody tell me what it is?' Mr. Cane asked, looking at the whole class.

Usually the elements were able to kill demons by their strength from their own necklace. The strength or power they could produce through the necklace, depended on their experience, training etc. The elements needed to activate their symbols by touching it. Once it is activated, the symbol appeared on the inner surface of both of their hands. Then, they could use its power to destroy the demon. Of course it was not always easy especially when there were a few demons, you were alone or if you hadn't enough strength at the time you were fighting against this creature. It was always dangerous but it was their duty.

Maddi directly raised her han

-‚I think that you can not only use your necklace to develop power and strength in your hands, you can also use'…she paused ‚I quote: „symbols in real life".. it means that for example you have a moon as your symbol and you are fighting against a demon at night and the moon appears, you could try to develop more strength with the help of the moon. Because it is your symbol, it is meant to connect with you and transferred its power just for you. Sounds cute, right?' she said.

-‚Very good Maddi! And what…'-Mr. Cane started to say.

-‚Great',..interrupted .. ,and how should I search for a question mark when its not books?Sounds too easy. Or does „symbols in real life" mean every question mark in books are my power house? Because then I'm out of here. I will destroy every demon on my own. I mean that would be awesome. I could…

-‚No Jamie'.. interrupted Jamie and his dream.. ‚I'm sorry to destroy you heroic dream but it is not that easy. „Symbols in real life" mean in **real life**. Like Maddi gave us the example with the moon. I'm sure there is a place with a sight like a touristic attraction or an artistic work where your symbol will be come up. But I don't know where all of your symbols are hidden. I know it is depressing but if you find it and use while fighting against demons, I will guarantee you, you will be surprised how much more power it will give to you.'

-‚So any volunteer for searching my symbol somewhere?', Jamie said looking at the students in class.

 _Typical Jamie, Lexi thought._

-‚Jamie.., I didn't say that this alternative is simple or even useful for everybody. But you should know about it! Some might be lucky because their symbols are close to where we live and therefor easy to find. But it is just something someone found out about not a long ago and I think it is important for you. You can also benefit from this power when you are fighting with elements who has their symbols close by. Hence you are not the person with the power, but the more power you and your partner can develop while fighting, the demons will be destroy much faster.' Mr. Cane said getting all the attention from his class. Everyone was interested as always. It was obvious that Mr. Cane was a good teacher and his class were always exciting and educational.

Jamie smiled and nodded like he knew better but shut his mouth. Jamie liked to discuss with about different things and sometimes told him that he has brought him to a new idea to search on. Other students in class were starting to whisper about their symbols until went on with something else. Maddi turned to Lexi who was sitting next to her:

-‚Kyle didn't text me last night..I mean was that on purpose or why didn't he just tell me he has no time', Maddi whispered.

-‚I don't know but maybe you could ask him after class. Or in „mixture class" ', Lexi answered quietly.

„Mixture class" was four times a week. Every group was inside one big room and they were learning how to team work and to understand the others ideals, abilities etc. Some students hated this class but some also liked it.

The last few minutes went by really fast and Mr. Cane explained the new homework. Lexi knew she had to ask Mr. Cane after class about the attacks. It was okay for her but still not so easy because it could bring up rumors again, about her and and she definitely wanted to avoid that.

When everyone went out of the classroom, Christin was watching Lexi if she will really do what they have discuss last night.

 _She is watching me like a puppy, why can't she just go and take care of her own business? Yeah right..she has none._

Lexi still thought about this text message from yesterday but she wanted to think about it after school and maybe tell Maddi about it.

-„Daniel…ehh I mean.. '.. she started to say…'can I ask you something?'

-‚Yeah, sure, what's up Lexi?' he said.

-‚Tyler, Christin, Jamie, Maddi and I had a little „elements talk" last night and we talked about the demon attacks in the city. Now we want to find out if there is a reason why the demons appeared because they always have a reason. Now I want to ask you if you know anything that could help us?' she asked.

-‚No.., not really. But I did some research on that as well and I'm quite sure that they are looking for something. I will continue with my research later because you know me. It is something I can't accept so easily especially when we have no clue'.

-‚Okay, well.. thank you for the information, Mr. Cane', Lexi said turning to the door.

-‚..ah and Lexi?'.. Mr. Cane started to say.. ‚I will text you as soon as I have new informations'.

I wasn't normal that students have the phone number of their teacher but the relationship between Lexi and Mr. Cane was something different. Lexi always had a good feeling when she told some personal things and it didn't feel like he was her school teacher at all. Lexi always had the feeling that was the only one who could truly understand her in a way no one had understand her before. Not even her parents or her friends.

Without looking at him Lexi went on to leave the classroom. Before she could left Mr. Cane came next to her and laid a hand on Lexi's shoulder.

 **Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language but I'm trying my best. Feel free to send me your reviews :) I know you probably hear this a thousand times but I would like to know.**

 **and of course if you want to follow, favorite...:)**

 **B. x**


End file.
